Pack Rules
General Policies - - Respect - Respect must be given to all members within the pack no matter the rank. Disrespect will not be tolerated in any form. Disrespect toward anyone within the group can result in a minor punishment and if disrespect is show toward a higher rank will lead to a list of severely worse problems. If you or another member has an issue with another member please tell the Sinner or Proxy and do not take it upon yourself to handle the situation. - Loyalty - Members are to provide an oath to DA upon joining, this loyalty is to DA and DA alone. If you are suspected of disloyalty you will be questioned and you will be put on a watchlist. Disloyalty to DA can result in exile. See 'Departure' for rules about leaving and exiling. - Departure - When a member leaves DA more than twice they will not be welcomed back. If you are lucky enough to get welcomed back the second time a third time will be automatically denied. Loyalty to DA is very important and DA is not welcoming to group hoppers and disloyal members. If you are exiled under anything expect Inactivity you are never to return to DA. Those exiled under inactivity are welcome to return once only if they can prove to be active. - Visiting - There is a visiting limit to two weeks or 14 days for each visitor. Two weeks gives a member plenty of time to get to know how DA works and get to others within the group. When the visiting period is over feel free to let us know what you thought of DA and how we can improve. - Discord Chat - Discord is where some roleplays and events happen, members are expected to be mature and follow each rule listed. As listed in the rules swearing is allowed to but it to a minimum. If a member receives three or more warnings it could result in getting kicked and banned from the chat as well as DA. - Accounts - Unfortunately we do not accepted shared accounts. Shared accounts are accounts on the aj or wiki that members share with siblings or other people. This can give the member an excuse to double group and that is not tolerated in DA. - Comments - Please keep the comment section clean of spam and rude/vulgar comments. The wiki rules are expected to be followed and if those rules are broken by anyone an admin will be contacted. Also please keep the comment section pack related, your personal life does not need to be plastered all over. Comments about irl can be made in the Discord chat. - Pages - Do not edit the page without consent from the editor(s). The coding can be very fragile and easy to mess up, the editors have worked hard to get the page perfect and would not appreciate it being messed up. - Sidegroups - Members are allowed to join sidegroups only if they are active within DA and always put DA first. The sidegroup must be checked with and approved by the Sinner and Proxy before joining. __________ - Characters - - Appearance - Members are expected to follow all gear and color regulations provided. Head: Skull Helmet, Flower Crown, Head Flower, Fox Hat, Nothing Back: Spartan Armor, Elf Armor, Swords, Bows, Jammaliday Bow, Worn Blankets, Nothing Legs: Elf Bracelets, Leaf Armor, Glove, Legendary Glove, Nothing Tail: Skullies, Elf Armor, Flower Tail, Mummy Tail, Nothing Patterns: Spirals, Flames, Spots, Crescents, Lighting, Leafs - Species - Any canidea is welcome in DA, this includes, wolves, dogs, foxes, coyotes, etc. - Avatar - Tyrants and lower - Bunnies, Foxes Tyrants and higher - Foxes, wolves - Abilities - Members are expected to have their character to have typical wolf or dog abilities, abilities that are abnormal such as wolves climbing trees, enhanced power, etc are not acceptable. Roleplay within DA should remain realistic as should the characters involved. __________ - Roleplay - - Behavior - Hounds of DA are expected to be composed, clam individuals. During a crisis you are expected to remain so. Keep drama to a minimum, no one likes a drama queen. Drama every now and again is ok, just don't over do it. Natural disasters do not occur all the time, and invisible enemies such as bears, badgers and mundanes are rare. If you do cause more drama than necessary you will be asked to stop and if it continues it will result in a punishment. - Activity - Once a member is inactive for a week (7 days) they will be asked if they are still in the pack on aj and Discord. If there is no answer within 24 hours they will be removed from the page and DA, only able to return to DA when they can be more active. Members are expected to be present during major rp plots. - Tykes and Tyrants - Pups and Tyrants are not allowed to have mates but Tyrants can have crushes. Pups and Tyrants are not allowed to leave camp without an adult or Guardian with them under the condition that a Sinner or Proxy is aware that they are leaving camp. Pups are not allowed to hunt, spar, or scout under any circumstance. Tyrants are to be accompanied during hunting, sparring, and scouting by their Guardian or an adult. Youth must pass a set skill test to become a Tyrant. A Tyrant must train with their Guardian for a month (One to two weeks irl) before becoming their desired rank. - Spars - The rules of a spar are simple, the first to whimper, cry, fall limp, or give up loses. DA will not be weak and feeble, only the best warriors will survive in DA. Sparring may happen daily or weekly depending on how the group preforms. If you refuse to spar you will be perceived as weak and may receive small taunts. A group spar will fall as listed; The winner of each spar will spar the next winner until there is one winner. The losers will train afterwards until they can beat the member that beat them. Members may be pared with their set skill set to help them improve together. Vocabulary practice is encouraged and will take place weekly.